The Reveal
by VampireOncerWhovianTribute
Summary: In 2013 the Vampire High Council revealed the vampire race to the human world. What happens to the daughter of the most respected members of the council when her friends and loved ones find out about her?
1. Chapter 1:The Announcment

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Intro: I was sleeping over at Liz's house when it happened, my parents had gone to Washington D.C for "official vampire business", little did I know that that night a simple news program would send my world into flames._**

_Liz and I sat in front of the TV as my mum walked to the podium in front of the White House. So that's why she went to Washington, but what was she announcing?  
"Emily, what's happening?" Liz asked.  
"I have no idea" I said but in the back of my head I knew, I had heard whispers about this around the house and at the council headquarters but never thought it would actually happen. My mum cleared her throat as she began and with the first word I knew what was happening._

_"Some of you may find this shocking or maybe it will be a sudden realisation, you may know one of us, you may be one of us but before I continue please let it be known that you shouldn't be afraid of us."_Liz looked at me in disbelief, what is she going to do when she finds out?  
_"After many years of consideration we have decided to reveal ourselves to you the human race, let it be known that vampires exist and they live among us."_I could feel Liz's emotion go from confused to complete shock, she stared at me wide-eyed partly in horror. I looked down at the ground as my mother continued.  
_"Throughout history we have been portrayed as killers and monsters but please disregard that. Since the 1800s we have changed we have learnt to control ourselves and if one of us abuses you let us know and the vampire high council will deal with them as they see fit. We have morals and rules now and if you have any questions please ask us, there's usually at least one in every town." Click_

Liz turned the television off and just sat there staring at it. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yeah I guess." She said still staring with a distant look on her face. "You look tired, go to sleep and we'll get everyone together tomorrow and talk about it." She nodded. We stood up and walked to her room. I waited for around 20 minutes until her breathing steadied. Then I left to get a drink.

* * *

**I hope you liked this review and follow if you did. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet my parents

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the door to my house, the lights were on which means my parents must've ran from Washington D.C. That's the thing with vampires we can run almost lightning fast, so the run from Washington was probably only 10 minutes. I walked in and they were drinking in the kitchen, yes they were drinking blood, O+ their favourite. I walked to the fridge always kept at 37 degrees Celsius the body temperature of the average human. This was the vampire version of vegetarian, drinking human blood from blood bags. There were little vampires that still drank blood straight from the human but when they do it's from consenting donors of in complicated circumstances.

I walked to the fridge, I opened the door and was met by 4 rows of blood bags, O, A, B and AB, all from the local blood bank. I took a bag of B+ - _my_ favourite - and poured it into a glass.  
"Did you guys watch the announcement?" My father asked with a greeting smile, he was 307 years old, he looked 26 (vampires can decide when they stop aging), and brown hair cut short, 6" 5 and pale like all vampires.  
"Yeah we did" I said "Liz is in shock. You know you could've told Me."  
"We were in a rush, we had to organise everything. Liz's mum knew" My mum spoke up, she was 302 years old, she looked 25, long wavy brown hair and 5" 2. I was 5" 11, taller than my mum, 17 years old, with straight ebony black hair with electric blue highlights that flowed down to my hips, I was one of the only vampires with dyed hair.  
"I know, I'll have to talk to everyone tomorrow, explain stuff you know?" I said between sips.  
"What about Alex?" My dad said with a smirk. Alex Riley was my boyfriend of about a year, he and his brother Harry had definitely watched the announcement. He probably thought I was a monster.  
"I don't know, as I said I'll deal with it tomorrow." I said as I finished my blood and threw the bag out. "I'm going back to Liz's" and with that I walked out the front door.

I arrived back in Liz's room, she must've heard me because her eyes fluttered open. "Emily, was the announcement real?" She asked head still on the pillow. "Unfortunately not, go back to sleep" and she did. How did one event turn my life upside-down?


	3. Chapter 3:My Close Circle of Friends

**Chapter 3: My close circle of friends**

The next morning as Liz's family was eating breakfast and Liz and I were talking.  
"So you're okay with me, what I am?" I asked.  
"Yeah it's actually pretty cool. But I want to know something, do you sparkle?" She said with a mischievous smile and I saw Liz's mum silently laugh. Liz was always a fan of Twilight, she had read the books about 5 times, we had watched the movies every time she had a sleepover and her room is covered in posters of Robert Pattison and Taylor Lautner.  
"If we sparkled do you think we would be living here?" We lived in Monterey, California. The sun was always shining here. "The longer we're in the sun the less energy we have, that's why I hate the beach." I explained.

After breakfast we texted our other friends - all three of them - with the same message:

5:00pm  
The Usual Place  
I'll explain everything  
Emily

I had a close circle of friends, Charlotte McKeith, 5" 6, strawberry blonde hair with red dip-dyed ends, crystal blue eyes, I was jealous of her eyes like all vampires, mine are red, I used to wear contacts but I guess I don't need to now. Then there was Louisa and Michaela Lee, identical twins, both of similar height 5" 2, chestnut-brown curly hair that went down to their shoulders, Louisa usually wore it up in a high pony, while Michaela usually wore it down with a headband, emerald-green eyes. Liz (also known as Elizabeth Vincent) had blond hair the same length as mine, 5" 5, brown eyes, she was my best friend she had been for 5 years.

I walked in to Liz's room wearing my ripped skinny jeans and a black halter top (I know black very cliché but I like the colour.)  
"Are you ready?" I asked as I entered. Liz was wearing cargo pants and a blue tank top.  
"Yeah. Let's go." We walked out the front door; the Usual Place as we called it was just down the road from Liz's house. "Want to race?" Liz asked. "Fine 3…2... ." I watched as she ran down the road. When she realized I wasn't following, she turned and looked at me confused, I ran - at vampire speed – past her and to the park down the road. I waited for her until she finally came. "How did you do that?" She asked panting. It's just one of the perks of being a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4: The Usual Place

**I know it's been a while since I updated because I've been busy with school and I've got home really late. I know this is short but I really just wanted to post a new chapter and I'll start the next chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Usual Place**

The first time we went to the Usual Place Liz and I was 5, we were exploring the park and we found it. To get there you have to go under the waterfall and into the cave behind it, very cliché I know. Liz and I were the first to get there. Later Charlotte and the twins arrived. We all settled down as Liz begun. "Okay so I assume you all saw the announcement?" Liz was a public speaker so she took any chance she got to practice. Everyone nodded and Liz gestured for me to speak. "If you have any questions about us I'd be happy to answer them."

They asked me questions about being a vampire, some of them were true: speed, strength, flying, hypnotism (compelling), stakes (well they're more complicated), some were myths: mirrors, bats, holy water, sunlight, crosses, garlic and coffins. Then Michaela asked the question I'd been dreading, "Where do you get the blood from?" she asked. This was the most complex part of a vampire's life.

"Well, modern vampires are what are called "vegetarian" we drink blood from a blood bank." I explained. "So you'd never drink our blood?" she said, she had never really trusted anyone since her boyfriend cheated on her so I had expected her to ask questions. "No, I would never; many of us have gotten over the bloodlust. The only way we'd ever drink a human's blood is if we hadn't fed in a while. The only blood that tempts us is anyone that we are in love with." I said glancing down at the ground. "So in your case, Alex?" Liz asked. "Yes." It was true Alex's blood was my weakness; I always had to keep control when I was around him. "Actually, I should go talk to him, he probably saw the announcement and he probably has as many questions as you guys did." "Fine, go see Romeo" Charlotte said with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, follow and review if you did. As I said I'll start the next chapter now. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Rileys (The Hunters)

******Hey look at that 2 chapters in a day, you're welcome. I just love this bit in the story it's a huge turning point.**

**Chapter 5: The Rileys (The Hunters)**

I ran at vampire speed through the town, through the forest and in a matter of minutes I was standing in front of a Victorian house. The Rileys had lived in this house for almost a hundred years, they built it and they never sold it. I knocked on the oak wood door and in a flash it opened, Harry was at the door and when he saw me his expression went from casual to disgust. They had definitely seen the announcement.

"Oh, it's you. I'm not letting you in." Great he hates me. "I need to talk to Alex" I asked I was beginning to get mad and when a vampire gets mad people get hurt. "And what if he doesn't want to talk to you." I ran past him and into the hallway. "I need to explain things" He shrugged and yelled upstairs "ALEX SHE'S HERE!" He stomped upstairs passing Alex on the way up. Alex passed me and mumbled "living room."

I trailed behind him until we reached the living room, he sat down on the couch and I sat on the seat opposite. "What?" He asked. I knew that unlike my friends Alex's questions would be more towards the fact that I didn't tell him. "I'm sorry. If I had told you, no one knows what you would've done." "Really, how do you know?" He snapped. "I would've told you if I could but the council-"I was cut off by something plunging into my chest from behind, my vision slowly faded to black. The last thing I heard was Harry "Vermin" he said it with such venom and the last thing I saw was Alex standing over me not a hint of guilt on his face.

I came to when someone pulled the object out of my chest. I gasped and sat up; I saw Harry, Alex and their parents standing over me. I ran to the other side of the room and took in my surroundings, I had lain on the ground, the carpet was stained with my blood and then I saw the stake. It wasn't just a "break a piece of wood to make it sharp"stake it was a full on ornate stake with a hunter seal. Wait a second, a hunter's seal. "Slayers" I hissed at the group and ran back to my house without another word.


End file.
